


Reunited

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhi Rook Week 2017, Force-Sensitive Bodhi, Force-Sensitive Bodhi Rook, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Bodhi still can't believe his sister is alive.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook Week with the prompt "family."

_Bodhi, are you out there?_

Since the destruction of NiJedha, he had never been able to process what had happened. He’d been escaping the rubble, trying not to think about his family, and without any explanation, he’d heard those words in his head.

Now, as he woke up in the medbay, he realized whose voice that was.

_Fayza, was that you?_

He shook his head. _I’m going mad,_ he thought. _There’s no way I’m_ actually _hearing my sister’s voice in my head._

And yet, there was some part of him that wouldn’t give up hope.

\---

As the awards ceremony became a party, Bodhi descended the steps, still unable to believe all that had happened in the past few days. He had defected from the Empire, joined the Rebellion, saved the Death Star plans and his team, and watched from the medbay as the Death Star had been destroyed. And not only that, but he had reunited with his sister.

He found her now, talking excitedly to Atia and Terta, the Kafrenians who had joined the Alliance along with her. She noticed him and turned to Atia. “I just saw my brother, be right back,” he heard her say, before giving Atia a swift kiss on the cheek. She made her way through the crowd toward him.

“Looks like you and Atia are doing well,” he said.

“Oh, shut up,” said Fayza, blushing. “Congrats on the medal.”

He looked down, noticing again the symbol of his heroism. “I still can’t believe it,” he confessed.

“Can’t believe what?”

“Anything, really. That I defected, that I could make that much of a difference…” He looked back up, studying Fayza’s face. “That we’re both alive.”

She laughed. “Come here, you dork.”

He pulled her into a tight hug, his head leaning against the top of hers as her arms squeezing his back. Their family had been torn apart, but they had found each other, and now they never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the OCs goes to AstriferousSprite and frackingplaceholder on Tumblr.


End file.
